This invention relates to antimicrobial agents and more particularly to new quaternary ammonium salt compounds having biological activity.
Antimicrobial agents are chemical compositions that are used to prevent microbiological contamination and deterioration of products, materials, and systems. Particular areas of application of antimicrobial agents and compositions are, for example, cosmetics, disinfectants, sanitizers, wood preservation, food, animal feed, cooling water, metalworking fluids, hospital and medical uses, plastics and resins, petroleum, pulp and paper, textiles, latex, adhesives, leather and hides, and paint slurries. Of the diverse categories of antimicrobial agents and compositions, quaternary ammonium compounds represent one of the largest of the classes of antimicrobial agents in use. At low concentrations, quaternary ammonium type antimicrobial agents are bacteriostatic, fungistatic, algistatic, sporostatic, and tuberculostatic. At medium concentrations they are bactericidal, fungicidal, algicidal, and viricidal against lipophilic viruses. Silicone quaternary ammonium salt compounds are well known as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,385, issued Feb. 2, 1971, and the use of such compounds as antimicrobial agents is taught, for example, in a wide variety of patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,730,701, issued May 1, 1973, and 3,817,739, issued June 18, 1974, where the compounds are used to inhibit algae; 3,794,736, issued Feb. 26, 1974, and 3,860,709, issued Jan. 14, 1975, where they are employed for sterilizing or disinfecting a variety of surfaces and instruments; 3,865,728, issued Feb. 11, 1975, where the compounds are used to treat aquarium filters; 4,259,103, issued Mar. 31, 1981; and in British Patent No. 1,386,876, of Mar. 12, 1975. Published unexamined European Application No. 228464 of July 15, 1987, teaches that microorganisms on plants can be killed by the application thereto of an aqueous mixture of a surfactant and an organosilicon quaternary ammonium compound. In a particular application of an antimicrobial silicone quaternary ammonium compound, a paper substrate is rendered resistant to the growth of microorganisms in U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,366, issued Aug. 4, 1981. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,541, issued Mar. 12, 1985, an antimicrobial fabric is disclosed which is resistant to discoloration and yellowing by treatment of the fabric with a quaternary ammonium base containing an organosilicone. U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,937, issued Oct. 7, 1986, as well as its companion U.S. Pat. No 4,692,374, issued Sept. 8, 1987, relate to wet wiper towelettes having an antimicrobial agent substantive to the fibers of the web and being an organosilicon quaternary ammonium compound. In a series of Burlington Industries, Inc. U.S. Pat. Nos 4,408,996, issued Oct. 11, 1983, 4,414,268, issued Nov. 8, 1983, 4,425,372, issued Jan. 10, 1984, and 4,395,454, issued July 26, 1983, such compounds are disclosed to be useful in surgical drapes, dressings, and bandages. This same assignee also discloses these compounds as being employed in surgeons' gowns in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,411,928, issued Oct. 25, 1983, and 4,467,013, issued Aug. 21, 1984. Organosilicon quaternary ammonium compounds have been employed in carpets, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,577, issued Feb. 1, 1983; applied to walls, added to paints, and sprayed into shoes, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,378, issued July 19, 1983; applied to polyethylene surfaces and used in pillow ticking in U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,511, issued Jan. 26, 1988; in flexible polyurethane foams of fine-celled, soft, resilient articles of manufacture in U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,297, issued Dec. 23, 1986; and mixed with a surfactant in Japanese Kokai Application No. 58-156809, filed Aug. 26, 1983, of Sanyo Chemical Industries, Ltd., for the purpose of achieving uniformity of distribution of the compounds to a surface. Thus, the versatility of such compositions is readily apparent. However, no one, as far as is known, has disclosed an organosilicon quaternary ammonium compound of the group of new compounds in accordance with the present invention and having utility as antimicrobially effective agents. The group of new compositions of the present invention act in preventing microbiological contamination and deterioration, and the new and heretofore undisclosed group of novel compositions set forth in the present invention possess unique features and advantages over existing antimicrobial treating agents and provide improved results thereover. Thus, the existing disadvantages of the prior art compounds are overcome with the present invention wherein improved and new antimicrobial agents are provided.